


Mine.

by sluttyeren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, leg fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyeren/pseuds/sluttyeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a long overdue sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1364230">Legs</a>, and I apologize for both pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine.

It took him longer than it should have, but he found Levi’s new jogging path. It was unfair of him, letting Eren have a taste of what he wanted and then cutting him off, cold turkey. He couldn’t do it. It was supposed to get easier, wasn’t it? He had what he wanted, even if it was only for a little while. Now he should be able to get back to his life like a normal person. Only he couldn’t. He got a job doing illustrations for children’s books. Safe. He could focus on the tasks he was given, and the distraction was nice. But when he got home, there were drawings and pictures everywhere. He didn’t bother tucking them away like he used to, no one saw the inside of the house but him anymore. Sketches of Levi were everywhere, old photos from the time he spent there. Eren drew him from memory, but it wasn’t the same. He ripped the pages apart, let the shreds fall to the floor and remain there. Constant reminders of what he could no longer have.

But he found him again and oh, was it satisfying. He saw him from a distance, and even though the weather had grown colder and his legs were now covered he realized it was him before he even looked up to see his face. Eren gripped the edge of his bench, fighting the urge to jump up and run after him like he had the first time they met. He watched Levi run until he turned a corner, out of sight. He checked his watch, packed up and left. Three days later, Eren showed up there again, sat quietly on his bench with no notebook or sketchpad. Nothing to distract him. He watched as Levi jogged around the corner, pulled up the hood on his jacket, and followed. Eren kept his distance, and Levi never turned around. Fear of being followed had apparently faded with time. Good. Eren watched him from across the street as he trotted up the stairs to a townhouse, unlocking the door and slipping off his shoes as he shut it. 

Now he knew where Levi lived. The thrill of the discovery had his heart pounding in his chest. Eren took a mental picture; it was a nice little townhouse, second from the corner in a row of other identical townhouses. Number 56, grey stone, dark wood front door. A small flowerbox in the window with hyacinth that Eren could smell from across the street. It reminded him of the way Levi smelled, and his hammering heart skipped a beat. There was a worn mat at the door that was plain and brown, no pattern or image or words, and that Levi always wiped his shoes on before he walked into the house. Eren would remember all of it. 

He just wanted to talk to him, he reasoned with himself. He knew why Levi left, but he just wanted to talk to him again. At least that’s the lie he told himself, even as he swept up the torn scraps of paper that littered the floor of his house, finally throwing them away. He cleaned the house of everything that he had ripped or thrown onto the floor when all he knew was the cold absence of his obsession. He didn’t need them, Levi would let him draw him again. He had to. Eren would be good, he would listen to Levi, and he would behave as long as he could draw. _Lies_. He knew Levi’s address now, all he had to do was go knock and hope that Levi would listen. It sounded so easy in his head, and then he would have what he wanted again.

Miraculously Levi still hadn’t seen him, and he had been coming by and sitting on the bench for weeks. Not just sitting, but following, observing. Figuring out what times Levi worked, what he did while he was home, when he went out with people Eren assumed to be his friends. He didn’t care about them until he saw one of Levi’s friends jog with him, helping him stretch and putting their hands on his legs to help him. Eren almost jumped from the bench he was sitting on to run across the street. It was unthinkable to Eren that someone else would touch what belonged to him. He shook his head, turning and walking away immediately. His own anger surprised him. He shouldn’t be so possessive, Levi doesn’t want anything to do with him. But why should that matter, when he doesn’t want anything to do with Levi? Eren had told Levi he wasn’t interested in him. But walking past his building constantly and watching him, it was unhealthy. He had gotten along perfectly fine before Levi, there was no reason he couldn’t do the same now. The walk home helped clear his head, and he tried to convince himself that he didn’t need Levi in his life.

So why couldn’t he think about anything else? Even in his immaculately clean house, where the only images left were still safely stored between sketchbook pages and photo albums, or at his absolutely ordinary job where he could draw frogs and rabbits all day, he was still consumed with the same obsessive thoughts. He could still picture the way Levi ran, the way his calves tightened up, the thick muscle of his thighs. The mental image that had started out so clear faded the longer he was away from him, and Eren tried desperately to bring it back. No one else was enough. He found himself pointing out every flaw on their limbs even as he developed the photographs, put pen to paper to draw them. He made many attempts but all of them were entirely wrong. They weren’t _his_. Eren had completely lost control, not noticing the shift in his obsession with legs to Levi alone. He had been so in command of his own desires before he had met him, before Levi had stopped and asked Eren to draw him. And why would he do that? What cruelty it was to finally have the object of his desire within his grasp only for it to be yanked violently back, taken away from him so suddenly. 

He could not let Levi do that to him.

 

He finally found himself there, on the steps leading up to Levi’s door. Eren glanced at his watch. 9:34 p.m. Levi has just showered and will watch TV and work on his computer until he is ready to sleep. Eren had no idea what the man did for a living, and he probably never would. He didn’t really care enough to find out. Knocking softly, Eren stood back a few feet from the door, waiting. Act normal. Don’t do anything stupid. He could hear movement behind the closed door, and heard the string of curses Levi let out after he saw him through the peephole. There was the sound of something thumping hard against the floor, and Eren guessed he threw something or kicked whatever was near him. He knew he wouldn’t be happy to see him, so he waited quietly. After a long minute of silence, Levi opened the door with the chain still across. Eren was disappointed, the chain only let the door open three inches and Levi looked through the small space, but Eren couldn’t see anything more than a slice of his face, only one eye glaring through the crack.

“What the hell do you want?” He didn’t sound afraid of him, more like there was an accusation there that Eren had rightfully earned. The lack of fear gave him hope.

“I just wanted to talk to you, Levi. I know some fucked up things happened before and I’m really sorry, okay? I know you must be mad at me-“

“Mad at you?” He sounded livid. “Don’t stand there and say ‘some fucked up things happened’, _you did_ some fucked up things, don’t make it sound like you’re not responsible. And I don’t know why you would want to talk to me, there is nothing you can say. Go home, Eren. Get out of here.” He moved to shut the door but Eren placed a hand on it, pushing it open as far as the chain would let him. This time Levi’s eyes were touched by fear as he stepped back, trusting the little chain to keep Eren out.

“Just listen, okay? I know it’s my fault. I fucked up. It was a mistake okay? You didn’t deserve that. Please, Levi.”

Levi glared up at him, crossing his arms tight across his chest to hug his own sides. “I don’t care. Leave me alone.” He seemed to gain back a little of his malice, coming back to force the door shut against Eren’s hand. He could hear Levi putting the deadbolt across. Eren sighed angrily, banging on the door again with his fist.

“Levi! Come back! Don’t be such an asshole!” He dropped the worried façade. If he had felt any remorse for what he did to Levi, it wasn’t enough to keep him from pushing until he got what he wanted. He continued to pound on the door, shouting through it for Levi to let him in, to listen to him, to stop acting like a child.

Levi sat back down on his couch and folded his legs under him. He turned the volume on the TV up, but it wasn’t loud enough. Eren didn’t stop until one of Levi’s neighbors poked their head out and yelled that they would call the cops to complain. Eren went home more furious than he had been before, and left Levi more terrified at what he may do.

 

Eren had been delusional about talking to Levi. He ruined everything. Levi always had someone with him when he ran now. He put the chain and deadbolt across every time he came home. He considered moving out of his apartment, finding a different street or even a different city but Levi thought about how ridiculous that seemed. Eren was just some dumb kid that was hung up on him, he’d get over it eventually and everything would be back to normal. A week after Eren came the first time he showed up again, past one in the morning, completely wasted, and screaming at him through the door. Levi stayed in his bedroom, determined to wait it out and let Eren leave and hopefully never come back. If he got the message that Levi wasn’t going to play this twisted game with him, he would have no choice but to give up. This time his neighbor did call the cops, but by the time they showed up Eren was gone. They asked Levi if he wanted to file any charges and he declined, still holding onto hope that the freak would lose interest if he didn’t give him anything to be interested in. 

It only made Eren furious. At this point he thought of almost nothing else. Knocking on his door clearly wasn’t getting him anywhere, so he went back to watching from afar. He was outraged to discover he couldn’t catch Levi alone anymore. Eren was still at work when Levi got home, and he never went running until his friend came to the door to get him. He was being careful, and it pissed Eren off. He would get what he wanted, one way or another.

He couldn’t catch him outside alone. Even if he did take himself to work on his own, Eren couldn’t miss work. He saw his only option to be going back to Levi’s house. It was a shame the neighbors already knew what he looked like, but they didn’t really know much about him. He let more time pass, maybe they would forget about the previous incidences. They called the cops once, but wouldn’t they have come to Eren’s house already? It seemed things were working out in his favor. Levi was being cautious, but wasn’t treating Eren like a real threat. The only thing Eren needed to do was catch Levi alone.

He waited, as he had been for months now. He had done so much waiting, and he was through with being patient and wasting time. But Eren waited, until all the lights on Levi’s street were out. Until the dog in the next yard stopped barking. He waited, until he was sure he wouldn’t be seen or heard or questioned. He still pulled his hood close around his face before he walked up the block, up Levi’s stairs to stand on the little worn mat in front of the dark wood door. He didn’t knock this time. Instead, he pulled out a pin and a tension wrench, looking around the street again before getting to work on the lock. It was unlocked easily enough, and luckily the only other barrier in his way was the little chain. Eren pulled bolt cutters out of his jacket, snipping the little chain and watching the door fall open. 

He was inside. 

It was completely dark, especially after Eren pushed the door shut, blocking out the street light. He stood still in the entry for a few seconds, waiting. The noise of him breaking in must not have been enough to wake Levi up. Good. Eren felt his way down the hall in the dark, a hand on the wall to guide him. He felt the edge of a door and stopped, turning to look in. It was still too dark, but he stopped and waited for his eyes to focus. Bedroom. Bed. No Levi. Eren’s eyes searched the room, and then panic set in. He wasn’t here. He turned, quickly looking down the hall towards other rooms. A light came on behind a closed door.

“Fuck…” Eren whispered under his breath, all but running down the hall to the door. He waited outside, pressing his ear against the door to listen. Running water. Relief. Levi must not have heard him.

He waited. Minutes ticked by, the water was still running. Eren grew impatient. He tried the handle, pushing the door open slowly. Empty. The sink was still running, and Eren looked around, confused. He poked his head back into the hallway, looking back towards the bedroom as panic set in. Had Levi heard him break in and meant to ambush him? Behind him, he heard the shower curtain being pulled and snapped to attention, immediately taking a step back as he turned to the sound.

Eren raised his hands in front of himself slowly, surrendering. “Levi…” The gun aimed at him was shaking slightly in Levi’s hands, looking sleek and brand new. It had only ever been fired at paper targets, when Levi was considerably calmer than he was now. Evidently he had taken Eren as a very real threat. Levi shook his head, eyes wide and unblinkingly fixed on Eren. Levi flicked the safety off. “Levi! Don’t-“

He fired one shot, tearing cleanly through Eren’s shoulder. Eren doubled over, clutching the wound and screaming through clenched teeth. Levi gasped, breath rattling in like he hadn’t inhaled the entire time he’d been waiting for Eren to find him. He lowered his arms, watching Eren’s blood drip onto the tile floor. Eren straightened out despite the pain, taking advantage of Levi’s shock to charge at him, knocking the gun to the floor of the tub and grabbing Levi around the waist, dragging him out.

“Enough.” Eren growled, ignoring the way Levi’s struggling agitated his wound. His sleeve was soaked now, wet and red, but he focused on Levi. Now that he had him out of the bathroom and into the hall, he moved his hands from his waist to his neck. Eren wrapped his fingers tightly around his throat, pinning Levi against the wall and watching his feet kick uselessly above the floor. Nails scratched at the vice grip Eren held around his neck, weakening the longer he hung there. When his pale hands hung limp at his sides, Eren let him slide to the floor.

He kept an eye on Levi while he bleached the tile in the bathroom, his shoulder stinging viciously. Eren made sure to grab Levi’s gun, tucking it into the waist of his jeans and shutting the shower curtain. He wrapped his shoulder with one of Levi’s towels to stop the blood from dripping, turning off the bathroom light and faucet when he was satisfied with his work. Next the bedroom. He made Levi’s bed, making sure the room looked as it would if Levi left it that way. No signs of struggle. Throwing Levi over his good shoulder, he finally made his way out. The only thing that was out of place was the cut chain, but there was nothing he could do for that. Eren took Levi’s keys, locking the door behind them and hurrying through the dark streets to his own home. Finally.

_____________________________________

Levi woke up sore and blind. He panicked, heart racing. He lifted his arm to uncover his eyes only to feel his wrist catch on something cold and hard. Metal? Handcuffs? More panic, his heart pounding harder.

“Oh! You’re awake.” Eren’s sickeningly happy voice sent him further into a state of dread, left him feeling cold and sick to his stomach. He remembered shooting at him, standing in his bathroom terrified and determined not to let Eren touch him. Now Eren was uncovering his eyes, sitting next to him on the bed. Levi recoiled, squirming as far away from him as he could in his restraints.

“Relax, you’re fine.” Eren meant to sound soothing, but all Levi could hear was the threat in his voice. Relax, or you won’t be fine anymore. Don’t fight, even though everything in you is screaming to fight. Every cell in him itched to lash out at Eren, who was running a hand up his exposed leg. He could see him now, his left arm in a sling relieving the shoulder that Levi shot. A twisted smile on his face. The boy looked like he was drugged, and he might have been for all Levi knew. But he stroked Levi’s leg softly, waiting for him to calm down. Not happening. Levi couldn’t even move his legs, they were tied down with something he couldn’t see. The feeling of claustrophobia set in the longer he was conscious, and his rapid breathing made him feel sick. 

Levi closed his eyes.

_____________________________________

How long had it been now, two weeks? Three? He couldn’t tell. It didn’t matter. No one had figured it out yet. Eren came down every day. Every day Levi begged him to let him go, swore he wouldn’t tell the cops. Promised it would be okay. Bargained for his life. Not good enough. Eren needed to keep him here now, where he could see him whenever he wanted. Could put his hands on him without having to fight him. His shoulder was healing nicely, Levi wondered if he had gone to the hospital or if he had taken care of it himself. He wouldn’t ask. Talking too much made Eren angry. Levi wanted to live. At the moment he was alone, thinking too much. Were people looking for him? He had never told anyone about Eren, no one would even know that they knew each other. He didn’t know what happened in his apartment after Eren knocked him out, but if there had been anything there wouldn’t the police have found him already? The longer he was there the less hope he had of anyone figuring out where he was. So fucking stupid of him to keep it a secret. His pride got in the way. Levi could never admit that he needed help, that he was _afraid_. And he had been afraid, he had been terrified of this boy, this monster. Instead, he had waited, hoping it would all go away. It hadn’t, and now it never would.

He heard noise upstairs, knew that Eren was home. If Eren weren’t so routine he would have no concept of time whatsoever. He sat up, his restraints shifting with him. At least now he could move comfortably, but he couldn’t go very far. It was better than the first night he had woken up here. As long as he did what he was told, he was okay. He stretched his legs out in front of himself, let his hands rest by his sides, leaned back against the headboard. Sit still, be quiet, wait. Good boy.

“I’m home” Eren unlocked the door to the basement, let himself down and locked it behind him. Levi tensed a little hearing the irritated note in his voice. Usually Eren was happier to be coming downstairs. Levi watched him closely as Eren reached the bottom of the stairs and took in Levi’s position on the bed. His jaw shifted, as if he were grinding his teeth. Eren made a show of looking around the nearly empty room, loudly turning things over and then checking Levi’s restraints. Everything where it should be. Just as he had left him this morning, and the night before, and the night before that, and every moment since he was dragged to this hell. Eren seemed to deflate then, sinking onto the edge of the bed and letting his head fall into one of his hands, elbow propped up on his knee. His other hand caressed Levi’s bare calf, calming Eren but setting Levi on fire with disgust. Sit still, be quiet. It’ll pass.

“They are still talking about you.” Eren lifted his head to look at Levi expectantly. That explained the search of the room. Levi hesitated for a few moments before he found his voice.

“Who is?”

“Everyone!” Eren shouted, pushing himself up off the bed to tower over Levi. The wild look in his eyes set Levi on edge, pulse quickening. “Everyone in the fucking world knows you’re missing, it’s been all over the damn news. They just won’t _give up_.” He started pacing, tearing his fingers through his hair. 

Sit still. Be quiet. He will stop.

Only it wasn’t working this time. Although Levi kept his silence and didn’t move an inch, Eren wouldn’t calm down. He started rambling as he continued moving around the small room. Levi’s mind raced, thinking of everyone who was thinking about him- looking for him still. Eren was actually worried, and this was good for Levi. He might have a chance. Levi drew one of his legs up close to his chest, wrapping his own arms around it. That movement alone was draining, and it worried him. He had been immobile too long for his muscles to be of any use. But they had to. He needed them to work. Eren watched the movement, stopping in his tracks and letting his sentence die unfinished. He seemed to deflate some then, tension melting out of him as he eased himself back down next to Levi on the bed. His hands return to Levi’s outstretched leg, stroking it softly. The more Eren calms down, the more anxious Levi feels. Levi pulls his leg tight against his chest then, fighting with his urge to take action. Eren sighs, eyes falling shut as his fingers glide along Levi’s leg and suddenly his mind is made up. Enough. 

Levi’s move is calculated, knowing if he makes a mistake it is all over. His foot sails fast and hard into the back of Eren’s head, and he falls from the edge of the bed with a grunt. Levi is quick, reaching for his still form to hunt for the keys. His cuffs stop him short, and then he is dragging Eren’s body closer with his feet until his hands can reach. Pockets empty, he finds them hanging from Eren’s neck, tucked beneath his collar. Levi rips them off, hands shaking with the knowledge that his time is short. The key for the cuffs is small and he singles it out as fast as his hands let him. His heart beats painfully in his chest, his lungs ache with every breath he takes as he finally frees his wrists, scrambles from the bed and over Eren’s still form. Almost, almost, almost.

His weak legs carry him to the bottom of the stairs before he hears him stirring, groaning back to consciousness. His feet pound too heavy on the steps, he knows that Eren knows, hears him curse loudly as he pulls himself off the floor. _Almost_.

The door key is not so easily found. He struggles with the larger keys, unsteadily forcing one into the lock and screaming when it doesn’t turn. Eren is at the foot of the stairs now, teeth bared like fangs ready to devour him the moment he is caught. Levi shoves the next key in, pleading for freedom now. It turns. The door is open.  
Fingers close around his ankle, and he can feel his heart and stomach drop. Feels the blood drain from his face. Hears the snarl rip from Eren’s mouth as he pulls, dragging Levi back onto the stairs. _No_. Levi kicks, bloodying his nose but not slowing him at all. The wild gleam is back in his eyes and Levi remembers the boy who drew him, a thousand years ago when he was not afraid of him. He couldn’t tell if this monster had been underneath the surface all that time, or if he had brought it to life himself. He feels those hands wrap around his throat again, lifting him enough to toss him to the bottom of the stairs. 

Eren is the only one who hears the sickening crunch of the impact. Neither of them move. Eren looks at his hands, drops of his own blood spattered on them. Makes his way down the stairs in a daze. Crouches to roll Levi over, knows that he will never move again. Eren leaves him there.

Knows exactly where he left the gun.  
Knows exactly where to aim it. 

 

It takes three days for his employer to call the police. One more for them to find the two of them, cold and broken on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I can really only apologize. You can always message me on [my tumblr](http://slutty--eren.tumblr.com/) if you want more, or if you want to yell at me for this mess. Either is welcome.


End file.
